That Fluffy Day
by Scribble Not
Summary: "Chelsea is like a fluffy sheep...though I can't say that to her. I can't say that I'm in-"   Our very own couple de duo ChelseaxVaughn! This will be told in Vaughn's POV so please read, favorite, and if you like review! C:


It was a nice breezy summer day. I finished up the morning work at Mirabell's Animal Shop and decided to pay a visit to the bright blue eye, brown chestnut hair

girl...also known as Chelsea. Chelsea is a very hard working girl...thought sometimes I tend to be cold towards her, she still tries to be friend me. She has grown on me

to be honest, and I'm actually looking forward to her visits? I don't understand it myself so I gave a small grunt and erase those thoughts. Only hearing the clatter my

cowboy boots when making contact on the ground. Know facing in front of Chelsea's house I knocked at her door. Though it sounds like no one was home so I decided

to check if she was in her Chicken Coop or Barn.

"Hello...anyone here?" I looked around to see if I could spot a red bandanna, though no luck in the Chicken Coop. "Where can she be..." I murmured to myself. Though

it seems she forgot to feed the chickens, I decided to be a nice 'friend' as she calls it and fed her chickens. My next destination was the Barn, the smell of hay and

animals welcomed me. Of course I enjoyed it since I am an animal dealer. I spotted a few cows and also sheeps. There was animal feed in their food bins, maybe she is

in here. "Chelsea are you here..?" I looked around the Barn some more and spotted a pile of wool...the hell? I didn't have time to react because something...or

someone jumped out of that pile of wool! "Boo!" came out a familiar face...the blue bright eye girl, Chelsea. "Hahaha did I scare you! Look Vaughn I'm a Wooly!" She

threw some wool up into the air and some landed on her head. "_How cute.."_ I mentally slapped myself for thinking such a thing! Wait what on earth is a Wooly?

"You've been reading those stories again..." I focused my gaze at her, my normal poker-face. "Erm...hehe yeah you caught me! So what of it! Charlie and Eliza love to

hear stories! Oh...what are you doing here anyways?" She looked up and tilted her head in confusion. "W-well...I decided to visit you..and that...is what friends do

right?" I said at the end in a quiet low voice. A tint of pink showed upon my face...I was never really the type to show much emotion..and if I did...it felt odd, I didn't

understand it. "Oh? O-of course!" she smiled "that is what friends do!" She got out of the pile of wool and cleaned off any remaining wool. "Hey..wanna look at the

fluffy clouds with me?" she looked up at him waiting for a response. "Sure...sounds nice." Almost too eagerly she grabbed onto my sleeve and dragged us out of the

Barn. "Yay! Let's go, alright! This is gonna be great!" She laughed. Was it that big of a deal for her? I decided not to question her and we were heading towards her

field. "Hey...hey earth to Vaughn! We're here!" I snapped out of my deep thoughts. Oh...yeah I should be paying more attention. I didn't notice her face was so close

to mine, and backed up a bit trying to hid the pink tint creeping up to my cheek. "Right...so what are we doing exactly?" I tried keeping eye contact, smooth... "Well if

you must know..we are going to gaze at the fluffy white clouds!" She turned around while placing her hands behind her back, the soft breeze flowing through her

brown chestnut hair. "It's a nice day...to just relax...you know?" she turned her head a bit to glance at me and smiled. "Or...does Mister Vaughn doesn't not enjoy the

simple things? Hehe" Chelsea stuck her tongue out. "Hmph...I could give it a shot." I crossed my arms to my chest, placing the ever so famous poker-face as people

say. She sat down and laid on her back "Well...aren't you gonna lay down?" she patted the grassy spot next to her, signaling me to lay down as well. I laid down and

put my hands behind my head. "What exactly are we suppose to do?" I asked her utterly confused. "We look at the clouds...and imagine it as an object...Oh! Like that

one!" She pointed to a big fluffy cloud. "That looks like an apple!" I took me a bit to see the object...but I could picture it. "Yeah...it does...huh?" I smirked a little.

"Vaughn now you try to spot something!" she laughed still keeping her gaze at the sky, she looks peaceful and her gaze showed a soft expression. Without thinking I

blurted out "I see a very beautiful girl..." What the hell! No! No! I pulled my cowboy had closer to my face to hide the blush already showing upon my cheeks. "Eh? I

don't see it Vaughn!" She looked at some of the white fluffy clouds. "Well maybe next time huh?" she giggled. I guess she didn't understood what I meant. Though I

felt a bit disappointed, weird maybe I'm developing some feelings towards Chelsea, she wouldn't go for a guy like me. I shrugged that thought away, as we continued

look at the fluffy white clouds, in this breezy summer day, it might not seem much to others, but I enjoyed this day... and I enjoyed her company.


End file.
